


亲爱的拉斐尔

by FurryBigProblem



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack Treated Seriously, Crowley Was Raphael Before Falling (Good Omens), Epistolary, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Post-Canon, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 拉斐尔！老蛇
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23088535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurryBigProblem/pseuds/FurryBigProblem
Summary: 问题是，虽然克鲁利已经堕落了，但天堂完全忘记了删除他的系统账号。他在天堂档案库发现的唯一还算有点儿意思的东西就是他们的报纸了，可就连这个也是堆无聊至极的废料集锦。尽管如此，克鲁利也根本没有真正对《天堂观察者》做手脚的冲动，直到17世纪初，人类发明了答问专栏。一如既往，超棒的灵感就像——灵感爱像什么就像什么吧——那样砸中了他。于是，克鲁利决定搞事，权当是一个小副业。也许要是他让足够多的天使互相不忿儿，他就能把这上报为地狱的胜利。不论如何，大衮一直都喜欢八卦，而《天堂观察者》新建的答问专栏就是个绝佳的八卦来源。这主意纯粹天才。
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	亲爱的拉斐尔

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dear Raphael](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20897444) by [asideofourown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asideofourown/pseuds/asideofourown). 



问题是，虽然克鲁利已经堕落了，但天堂完全忘记了删除他的系统账号。

作为一个差不多能无限制访问天堂云的恶魔，克鲁利并没有很频繁地利用这个漏洞。他只是随便刷了几次各种页面，读了几篇机密文件，在14世纪的某个时候往米迦勒发给她喽啰们的通知里加了一堆错别字，再偶尔从地球观察记录里删一删对他和亚茨拉菲尔尤其不利的内容。

说实在的，天堂 **太无聊了** 。在繁杂的礼仪、备忘录和规定之下，它就好像是一个挂名企业，失去上帝的荣光让他痛苦难当——像 **什么** 似的——但克鲁利真的没那么怀念从前领天堂薪水的日子。只是，一段时间之后，偷看圣德芬的邮件就没一开始那么有趣了。他在天堂档案库发现的唯一还算有点儿意思的东西就是他们的报纸了，可就连这个也是堆无聊至极的废料集锦。尽管如此，克鲁利也根本没有真正对《天堂观察者》做手脚的冲动，直到17世纪初，人类发明了答问专栏。

一如既往，超棒的灵感就像——灵感爱像什么就像什么吧——那样砸中了他。于是，克鲁利决定搞事，权当是一个小副业。也许要是他让足够多的天使互相不忿儿，他就能把这上报为地狱的胜利。不论如何，大衮一直都喜欢八卦，而《天堂观察者》新建的答问专栏就是个绝佳的八卦来源。这主意纯粹 **天才** 。

哦，路西法弄得天堂失去了两个大天使，这真是 **太丢人** 了，所以他们基本上就没告诉那些普通天使克鲁利也堕落了。甚至那些不普通的天使也不知道，克鲁利听过传闻，说好久以前有个天使顶着他的曾用名施行奇迹，大概是为了造成大天使不 **可能** 堕落的印象。这就为他偷偷登进系统，捡起他几千年都没好好用过的名字创造了大好机会。当然，只是为了制造一些邪恶的冲突与不和。

至于在专栏里留言的天使在编化名方面都毫无例外地全无创意，并且想象力缺乏到不会自个儿找办法解决自己的蠢问题，那可不是他的错。而至于他们的问题几乎都源于……同一个始作俑者，那 **更** 不是克鲁利的错。

\-----

亲爱的拉斐尔，  
我真诚地希望你能带着同情审视我的来信，因为我所面对的困境着实令我为难，我希望你能够对我予以鼓励或者建议。  
我有一位同事，此处不会泄露他的真名——我将称他做基百列——近期，同他共事总让我感到非常恼怒。这其实不是一个新问题了，只是我最近才找到了合适的措辞和足够的决心来揭露此事。你看，基百列常常夸大他在部分天堂事务中的作用，并因此大受褒奖。其中之一，我实说吧，便是一则意义重大的公告的宣布，其内容及宣布将被铭记数个世纪。是我策划了这则公告，并且十分期待参与此次信息宣布，但基百列横插一杠，把这值得嘉奖的任务派给了自己。  
感到恼火不符合天使的身份，因为，大家都明白，最重要的事情是我主的旨意得到了传达，然而我不得不承认，此事实在令我心存芥蒂。这还仅仅是基百列强抢他人之功或为得到更多她的荣光而插手他人之事的一个例子。  
请问，你有什么建议可助我摆脱困境吗？  
署名，  
思·阿·迦利亚  
公元1698年

.

嘿，小撒——  
你说这个“基百列”是你的同事，哈？不是你的老板或者上司？因为如果他跟你平级，实话实说也不会有什么后果的话，我觉得你就该直接叫这人滚犊子。他听起来像个混蛋，大概活该挨骂。  
所以，让他滚蛋，别再抢你的功劳。  
拉斐尔

\-----

亲爱的拉斐尔，  
我读了您在上个月《天堂观察者》中发布的最新一期专栏，虽然针对其中的问题我可能不会得出与您完全相同的结论，但我仍希望您能为我提出一些建议。  
您瞧，我可以说是有这么一种倾向，经常从天堂处收到……措辞严厉的通知，批评我的行事及工作方式，我认为其中一些夸大了我的工作不力。最大的争议在于我对于奇迹的使用，我行使的许多奇迹都被我的上级视为轻率或没有意义，而他并不知道我使用某些奇迹时的具体情况。  
一位密友建议我无视这些通知及其内容，因为他认为它们毫无道理。而我虽然很重视他的意见，也明白他是真心为我着想，但我仍然认为他并不清楚拒不遵守我这位上级的要求会带来什么后果。不知您可否为我提些建议？  
最美好的祝愿，  
A.Z.菲尔  
公元1793年

.

我亲爱的菲尔——  
首先，你这位朋友听起来聪明绝顶，而且相当能干，你百分之百应该听从他的建议。  
不过，如果你还是不愿意无视总部的通知，我可不可以建议你恶意服从指示呢？听起来好像你的上级只有认为你的奇迹轻率时才会嫌你使用了奇迹，那么我建议你确保你以后只行使天堂找不到任何理由谴责的奇迹。事实上，逮住这种奇迹使劲搞，把他们的档案库都淹掉，这样他们就没法再这么严密地监控你了。达到效果以后，你就可以回归正常生活了。  
当然，如果要我说，你还是应该先按你朋友说的做。;D  
拉斐尔

\-----

亲爱的拉斐尔，  
我的问题或许对天使来说很不常见，我也很不确定该如何描述这个问题。  
我只好直说了——你大概知道，我们在天堂有专门供天使整理荣光使其整洁的地方，或者当羽毛蓬乱时，大家也可以在这里梳理羽毛。人类可能会称它为盥洗室，但是，很显然，天使并不需要用水这种凡间的化学物质来玷污我们天国的圣体。  
不论如何，天堂有这种供大家整理仪表的地方，而最近我发现这些专门设施被……独占了。我不会点明问题的症结在于哪位，因为我不想将他的怒火引至我的身上，所以在这里我只将称他为加百里埃罗。  
一次，从地球回来后，我翅膀的状况不忍卒视，所以我希望在天堂的“盥洗室”中独自梳理一下。然而，当我来到门口时，却发现加百里埃罗已经在里面了，而且具我估计，过了地球标准的几天时间都没有出来，全程还唱着我主最喜爱的音乐剧《音乐之声》。因我从未听说天使会犯虚荣之罪，我完全无法想像他在里面那么久到底在做什么。  
我不止一次考虑过这个问题，也是因此才写了这封信。我怎样才能劝阻加百里埃罗，教他停止独占天堂盥洗室而不失去她的荣光呢？  
署名，  
勒·阿·吉尔  
公元1966年

.

嘿，拉吉——  
听起来，天使到底是会犯虚荣之罪呀。至少 **某些** 天使会。  
你要是真想叫这个加百里埃罗别占着茅坑不拉屎，没准儿可以跟他小小地透露一下，他不仅犯了虚荣和傲慢两宗大罪，离贪婪和暴食也不远了？我相信你会想法子圆过来的。我觉得他像是那种听到一丝丝丝儿自己可能犯罪的暗示就会神圣发飙的天使。  
要是你真按我说的做了，拍张照片发到专栏这边呗？  
拉斐尔

\-----

亲爱的拉斐尔，  
我工作很努力，我也很擅长我干的这一行。想当年，我也因为制造过几次响当当的毁灭而成了个名人，也得到了应有的表扬。可是现在，我觉得不管我怎么努力按她的旨意工作，都得不到一点儿赏识。尤其是我的上司，脚百拉，根本就不把我当回事。  
我该怎么办呢？  
寄信人，  
圣的·额芬  
公元1984年

.

小额——  
说真的，我觉得你唯一能做的只有暂时罢工了。没错。如果你把该做的一切都停下来，——毁灭啊唱歌啊所有其它天使搞的幺蛾子啊——这样以后哪怕你只干一丁点儿事儿，老板都只有感恩戴德的份儿了。这主意简直神了！你绝对不会被炒的。  
拉斐尔

\-----

亲爱的拉斐尔，  
我上级发的电子信息（我记得地球人叫这种东西“电邮”，大概是地狱的发明）简直可怕。我给你附个例子，为保护当事人隐私我会用化名。  
**大家！别忘啦！今天我们要视察驻地球员工亚茨德克士噗任v三块五藕粉的工作！别迟到！还有，尤理儿，带上文建！**  
**发件人：加捂洱棒骨软包**  
**～*没有天堂就不会有天堂*～**  
**发送自 我的天机**  
求你让他住手吧。  
署名，  
尤理儿  
公元1992年

.

嗨，有理儿——  
对不住，烦人这病没得治。  
拉斐尔

\-----

亲爱的拉斐尔，  
我简直不知道该从哪里说起。我别无选择，只能尽可能地委婉一些，因为我实在不知道怎样才能既做到礼貌又把我的问题解释清楚。  
拉斐尔，我相信我的一位同僚有……在工作时间阅读一种具有……淫秽性质的地球读物。也就是，色情书籍［1］。你作为天使，一定清楚，天堂是怎样的一个工作场所。我们不接触人类性欲的产物，所以对于此事唯一的解释便是，我的同僚基不理从地球取得了他的黄色作品，并堂而皇之地将其带入他在天国的办公室以便使用。  
我很确定他还不知道我发现了他的癖好——我是在他的办公室里看到的这部著作，我一眼即看出它不属天堂之圣物，因而十分扎眼。其中对罪恶的描述如此形象、细致、极尽行淫之能事，我活过数千年来都未得见。我无法理解为何一位大天使竟有此爱好而仍不堕落，只能猜测基不理尚不清楚此书的内容。然而，这一猜测属实的可能性并不大，因为我想不出如果他没有阅读的打算，他为什么还要把它带上天堂。  
简言之，拉斐尔，我的同僚显然有从地球上获取色情书籍并在工作时间浏览的恶习，而我非常希望这一现象能够停止。你有什么建议吗？  
祝好，  
莫·意·加勒  
公元2019年

.

哦，哇，米奇——  
好一个烂摊子啊，嗯？我说唯一的解决办法就是给整个办公室绘声绘色地读一遍你同事的黄书，看他还敢带这玩意儿过来。不过我可不会齁累的去调查书的来源，最后大概就是白费劲儿。  
可以的话，读书的时候录下来！我有几个朋友 **特别期待** 。  
拉斐尔

\-----

亲爱的拉斐尔，  
有个变节天使跟一个叛徒恶魔中止了世界末日，而且不可思议的是，所有大天使都好像随便他们胡闹去了。我们作为仍然忠于天堂的天使，该如何重启末日，完成她的伟大计划呢？  
约菲尔  
公元2020年

克鲁利盯着笔记本屏幕上的来信，抿起了嘴唇。在他肘边，杯子里的茶早已经凉了。

他已经坐在那儿思考了很久，考虑如果让“拉斐尔”就此从地球和天堂消失会怎么样。这时，亚茨拉菲尔轻手轻脚地走出卧室，下了楼梯。最近他睡得比平时多些了，这让克鲁利非常开心。孤枕独眠了这么多个世纪之后，能一整晚都搂着他的天使，真是太幸福了。

“早上好，亲爱的，”亚茨拉菲尔温和地说，取水壶的路上在克鲁利的头顶印上一个吻，“哦，太好了。”他轻声说，看到壶里已盛满了热水，——克鲁利懒得给自己的茶保温，但他哪怕上天堂也要保证自己的老公有热腾腾的水泡茶。

“早啊，”克鲁利嘟囔着回答，边琢磨边揉着下巴。他的眼睛一直没离开屏幕，直到亚茨拉菲尔挨着他坐到厨房桌旁并轻轻碰了碰他的胳膊。

“没什么事情吧，克鲁利？”亚茨拉菲尔微微侧过头，问。阳光照进窗户，越过水池，将他的金发染得好似黄金一般，几乎像一个光环，他浅色的眼睛闪着爱意与关切。

克鲁利费力地吞咽了一下，“嗯，我不知道，”他说，然后叹了口气，向后倒在椅背上，用手遮住了眼睛。自打他和亚茨拉菲尔一起搬到他们的小屋之后，他在家时就基本上不戴墨镜了，但现在，他希望自己还有这么个东西遮挡一下自己的情绪。“呃，你大概不会乐意知道。”

亚茨拉菲尔挑眉，“哦？”

克鲁利低沉、长长地叹了口气，一言不发地把电脑屏幕推过去让亚茨拉菲尔看到。他从来没有刻意 **瞒着** 亚茨拉菲尔去给《天堂观察者》捣乱，而亚茨拉菲尔毫无疑问也了解他这恶魔老伴儿是个什么德性，可是这不代表他在发现克鲁利近几个世纪断断续续搞的事情之后不会生一天的气。

亚茨拉菲尔朝着屏幕眯起眼睛，嘴唇微微撅了起来。“你打算怎么回复呢，亲爱的？”一会儿以后，他问，同时把屏幕又扫了一遍。他结结巴巴地说。

克鲁利干眨眼，“你不——你——”

亚茨拉菲尔再次挑眉，“克鲁利，我又不是不知道写这个专栏的是你，”他说，“可没有哪个天使会叫加百列滚蛋。”

“有一个。”克鲁利指出，亚茨拉菲尔红了脸。

“嗯。那个。不重要，”他回答，然后清了清嗓子，“我不会问这个名字以前是不是你的，亲爱的，如果你哪天想告诉我，我愿意等到那个时候。”

克鲁利咬起嘴唇望向天花板，“那，你知道多久了？”

“哦，自从你建议我听我那位聪明绝顶的朋友的话、无视天堂指令的时候，”亚茨拉菲尔调侃地笑了，说，“那是个关键线索，还有之前说的那个滚蛋的建议。”

“哼……”克鲁利咕哝，他拿起茶杯，用一个奇迹加热了茶水，然后问，“所以，呃，你觉得我该怎么回复这个？因为明显这是在说咱俩。而且 **很明显** ，任何忠诚的天使都会建议自己的同胞尽快重启末日，但我可不是什么忠诚的天使。要说，是正相反。”

“我们也不怎么想让末日重启，”亚茨拉菲尔低声附和，“会给咱们周末的晚餐计划泼凉水的。”

“呣，”克鲁利表示同意，“所以呢？”

“你可以直接不回复，”亚茨拉菲尔耸耸肩提议，“毕竟，不管你的过去是什么样，他们都不可能知道在专栏里写了四百多年建议的拉斐尔其实是恶魔克鲁利。”

“他们有可能发现，”克鲁利指出，“我相信天堂里的什么人可以挖出足够的文件当作证据。”

亚茨拉菲尔瞪他的眼神异常严厉，即使他穿旧的针织衫和天使的性情也只让他显得稍微温和了一点点。“那又怎么样呢？他们认为你不怕圣水，我亲爱的，而且，有我在，他们永远也别想知道真相。”

听着亚茨拉菲尔话中坚定不移的保护欲，克鲁利感觉自己有些发热。“我知道，天使。”

亚茨拉菲尔马上转变了态度，他的眼中忽然闪现了恶作剧的光芒。“或者，”他慢慢地说，“你可以回复。”

克鲁利的眉毛爬上了额头。“那我说……？”

亚茨拉菲尔调皮地一笑。“我想我有些不错的建议。”

\-----

亲爱的约菲尔——  
也许在你自以为了解上帝的不可言喻计划之前，最好先好好查查资料。你有没有想过，或许，没准儿，一切都还在正轨？世界末日就不该现在发生？我主的测试，它就是个测试？谁能说得准呢？  
就像我老公说的，这不可言喻。好好想想吧。  
拉斐尔和亚茨

\-----

［1］精明的读者或许会问，“基不理”是从哪里搞到的色情书籍呢？他跟他的同事上次去某家书店时，某位恶魔听到了他们嚷嚷来着，就留心用奇迹往基不理的口袋里放了一份小礼物。毕竟，天使理当心想事成。而且恶魔不喜欢基不理跟他的天使说话的态度。


End file.
